A Big Misunderstanding
by elloitsstephaniee
Summary: Author's Note
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sasuke's back and Sakura and the girls attempt to hang out with the him and the other guys, but then suddenly something happens! So saddened and somewhat angered by this, the girls run off and when the boys find out, they find themselves in one big misunderstanding. Can the guys get the girls before it's too late? Who knows, only you will when you read it!

Pairings: SakuSasuAmi HinaNaruOC TenNejiOC InoShikaOC

Me: Hey, it's NarutoKunoichi623 here, with a new story, again!

Hinata: S-So what's t-this one a-about?

Me: Hinata! Stop stuttering!

Hinata: Okay.

Me: Yay!

Sakura: She's not going to stutter in this story is she?

Me: Nope!

Tenten: At a girl Hinata! (Pats Hinata on her back)

Hinata: Thanks

Ino: Am I in this one too?

Me: Yes Ino, now girls do the disclaimer please.

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, & Ino (Disclaimer): NarutoKunoichi623 does not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Me: If I did, the whole story would change. Now be prepared for what your about to read.

'Thoughts'/flashback 

"Talking"

**Actions

* * *

**

Chapter 1 

Training was rough. Haruno Sakura was so tired she didn't think she had enough chakra left. But, the moment she saw Uchiha Sasuke, she automatically picked herself up and walked towards him. Sakura hid behind a tree for a while and thought of what she could say. She stared into space all day until finally she knew exactly what to say. So she started her way towards him.

Just when Sakura was at least a good seven feet away from him, Sakura stopped when a girl with purple hair crossed right in between them, or preferably Ami Wasabishi. She stopped right in front of Sasuke and winked. Sasuke felt his cheeks taint pink a bit, and turned his head with a scowl, thinking his reaction would go unnoticed, but it didn't. Sakura saw the whole thing. Ami then whispered something into Sasuke's ear, making him blush a bit harder. When he turned to look at her with an annoyed look, what he saw was Ami, kissing him!

Sakura gasped and tears started to fall from her eyes. She fell to the ground sobbing and crying her eyes out. Once Sasuke had _finally_ noticed her, it was too late. Sakura couldn't take it anymore; she quickly got up and ran as far as she could, crying no less. Sakura kept running and running until finally she bumped into someone. Sakura fell to the floor tears still falling as she just looked down. Just then, Sakura heard sniffles coming from the other person; Sakura looked up and saw Hinata crying. "Hinata?"

She looked up, allowing Sakura to see that her lavender eyes were a bit pink and puffy, which meant she had been crying on the bridge they were on for a while. "Oh, Sakura-Chan **sniff** what are you **sniff** doing here **sniff**?"

"Hinata, are you ok? It seems you've been crying for a while now."

"Oh, I'm fine, just **sniff** getting over what I had seen **sniff**." After that last sentence, Hinata broke into hard tears. Sakura quickly came to her side and hugged her. (A/n: In a friend way! Don't think that way you perverts! I'm so sorry for the people who didn't think that way)

"It's okay Hinata, how about we go to the café (A/n: Yes, I made a café there), and you can tell me what happened, and how about I tell you mine?"

"Okay Sakura-Chan." So the two got up and walked to the café.

* * *

When they got there they were in shock. But what shocked them, was that Ino and Tenten were already there, eyes pink and puffy and all.

"Guys, what happened?"

The two teens (A/n: Oh yeah, they're all thirteen in this story, hehehe, yeah) looked up and Ino spoke, "Oh hey guys, we're fine, at least now we are."

Tenten agreed, "Yeah, but if it wasn't for those fucking bastards, then we would've been felt even better earlier."

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and sat down across from the other two. "Okay" Sakura started "Who wants to go first?" Everyone stayed silent. "Okay, then I guess I'll go first then." So Sakura told all three of them of what happened.

When she had finished, the three gasped. "Omigod, I can't believe Sasuke did that," said Tenten.

"Yeah, I mean, I know Sasuke-San was cold hearted but, that was just way over the edge." Hinata said.

"Yeah, so" Ino started, "What happened after that?"

Sakura replied, "I don't know, I left before I could even find out." Sakura began to cry once more. "I couldn't take in the thought that, that actually happened."

"Sakura-Chan it'll be okay, here's my story,

Flashback

Hinata hid beside the ramen shop, Ichiraku, where Naruto was of course stuffing his face with ramen. Hinata started to think _'Okay, come on Hinata, pull yourself together, he'll never notice you if you don't do something.'_

Once Hinata had finally agreed to her thoughts, she started to walk slowly towards Naruto. Confidence swept over her as she neared Naruto, when she was just about six feet away from him, a girl with red hair walked over to Naruto and sat in his lap. Naruto, so surprised with her actions just sat there, doing nothing. Just then, the girl whispered something in Naruto's ear and took an edge of a ramen noodle, which led to Naruto's mouth, and slurped it until suddenly, she was kissing him!

Naruto's face burned up, as this strange girl had just kissed him…using ramen. (A/n: What a weird way to attract someone, but then again, it's Naruto. sweat-drops. -.-) Anyway, Hinata started to feel her eyes swell up until finally, they all came out in tears. Naruto had just _finally_ noticed Hinata and saw her actions. Before he could pull away from the girl, Hinata sprinted off to the bridge, where she had met Sakura, sobbed against the railing.

End of Flashback

Halfway through the whole story, Hinata had started to cry herself, but she calmed herself down enough to finish her story. Then Sakura spoke up, "I can't believe it."

Tenten agreed, "Yeah, I mean, I know Naruto was stupid, but I didn't know he was _that_ stupid!"

Ino started to speak, "Please, if anyone's stupid around here, it's Shikamaru!" The three looked at her, with a look that said, keep on going. "He has an IQ of 200 and he was just too stupid enough to let some random girl kiss him like that!"

Flashback

Ino was on her way to the field, knowing Shikamaru was going to be there. When she saw him lying in the field cloud gazing, she made her way towards him. (A/n: Oh yeah, Ino is over Sasuke and now the girls know that she likes Shikamaru.)

But, just then a black haired girl was in front of Shikamaru. He opened one eye and watched her movements as she whispered something in his ear. Ino had no clue of what she had said, but she knew it wasn't good when she saw Shikamaru blush. So then, she watched as the girl leaned down on the boy and lip-locked with him.

Ino, so shocked to see what had happened right in front of her had just stood there. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks but she didn't care, she let them fall freely, and she let them fall as she ran away from the two. Shikamaru of course knew she was there, but was unable to get a word out to her, besides the fact the girl was still, well at least trying to lip-lock with him, and the fact that Ino had just ran as far away from them as she could.

End of Flashback

The girls just stared at her with a face that said, oh-my-fucking-god-is-that-true? Then Sakura said, "Geez, I didn't know that, that lazyass was too lazy enough to not push a girl off him."

Hinata said, "Shikamaru-San is too stupid for his own mankind."

Tenten agreed, "Even though I'm still shocked to hear Hinata say that, I agree with her." She looked down, her bangs covering her face and Tenten told her story to her friends.

Flashback

Tenten stood there panting from where she was standing. She had just won her spar with Lee, who was lying on the floor from exhaustion, and she needed to settle down. From afar she could see Neji sparring with Gai, so she decided to watch their battle. She started to walk towards them, but just as she was halfway there, she saw that Gai had run off with an ANBU member, leaving Neji all alone.

Just as Tenten was about to enter Neji's training field, when, you guessed it, a girl with dirty blonde hair poofed beside Neji. Yup, she did everything that the other girls had described what Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru did. She whispered something in Neji's ear, Neji blushed oh so slightly, and the girl leaned up and kissed him.

Tenten, like everyone else, was too shocked to even move as she too, let tears run down her cheek. Neji, who still had the girl kissing him, felt a familiar chakra, so he summoned his Byakugan and saw Tenten standing there, tears falling, body trembling. He wanted to run to her (A/n: Wow, I made Neji and the boys so0o0o0o OOC, ne?), but instead, she ran away from him, sobbing like there's no tomorrow.

End of Flashback

"So, I guess, we all are having boy problems, ne?" Ino said.

"Yeah, who knew boys were just so dense." Hinata said.

"Nobody did." Tenten said.

"Which is why…I'm leaving Konoha." Sakura said out of the blue.

"WHAT!" The three girls screamed, lucky for them, it didn't draw any attention.

"You heard me, I. Am. Leaving. Konoha."

"Sakura-Chan, you mustn't." Hinata exclaimed.

"I am."

"But you can't!" Ino replied (A/n: Ino and Sakura aren't fighting anymore so they dont call each other those so called 'nicknames' they used to call each other.)

"Yes, I can."

"But why Sakura? Aren't you happy here?" Tenten asked.

"It's because" She started out with a small voice but then yelled "It's because my heart can't take it anymore! Sometimes I would even attempt suicide for all that pain my heart's been giving me!" Everyone stared at her with surprised looks.

* * *

Me: So what did you think? Oh and for that last part, plees dont give me any, 'well their ninja so they commit suicide almost everyday', no, I dont want any of that shit. But anyway, What did you think of my first chapter. I'll update if I get at least 10 reviews.

Sakura: Do I really have to say that?

Me: Yes, your one of the main characters. And almost every main character has a scene or saying they have to say, almost.

Ino: Even me?

Me: Yes Ino

Hinata: And me?

Me: Yup

Tenten: And me?

Me: Yup, there's no denying it

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, & Tenten: Whatever

Me: Okay, R&R please!


	2. AAHH! OMG!

**Okay! Okay! OKAY!! I need some help you guys. Right now, I'm in a writer's block. So, here's the deal. I will be allowing everyone to think up what will happen next for the story; anything could happen! And, the person that has the best idea will win! And his or hers idea will be posted as a chapter. So…I hope you guys come up with super, terrific, awesome, coolest ideas ever!! And, if your idea is not chosen, it's okay! Because you still have a chance with the next chapter after that! And the next if I don't come up with something that will happen next! Your ideas MUST be posted as a review, or I will NOT accept it. **

**Arigato!!**

**-NarutoKunoichi623**


	3. I'm so sorry minnasan!

Okay

**Alright, I've made my decision and I have decided to rewrite this story… I was looking over the first chapter and I realized that the way I write now is very different from when I first started writing this story… I'm sorry for the readers of "A Big Misunderstanding" but it will be discontinued and rewritten. I'd suggest putting my account on Author Alert, unless I already am; I will try putting up the first chapter soon. **

**Sorry Again (T.T)**

**- Keiko-hime**


End file.
